War of the Broken
by mariahills-capsicle
Summary: WAR: Part Two. Because the Odinson children are on earth Tyr seizes an opportunity and soon Asgard is in terrible danger. Meanwhile, Aspen Stark and all her friends try to find a way to their parents and Asgard is the answer, but something has gone terribly wrong and soon the new Avengers are needed in the home of the Aesir. "The fates still weave, but I can't see what's ahead."
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the second part of my WAR Trilogy. As always for these fanfics, I own none of the Avengers, I do not own SHIELD, and all that nonsense. I own their kids: Aspen, Essie, Noah, Katie, etc.; I own Tyr, and Teo, and some other basic characters. I think you guys get the point. Anyhow! Here's part two. If you've just stumbled across this and want to read the first part go and visit my page! The first part is called: War of the Stolen. And if you're super interested: the back story for all these characters can be found in my first fanfic: Settling In.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_**December 31st 2020 **_

_**Paris, France**_

_"Good morning, sunshine." Theodora whispered to her newborn son with a smile. He stared up at her with big blue eyes. She wondered what color they would change to as he grew older. Would they remain blue like hers or turn the chocolate brown of his father's? She was giddy this morning. They had been released from the hospital only yesterday and she had packed all her bags quickly and with excitement. "We're going home today, pumpkin." She whispered to her baby boy. "We're going home, Artie!" _

_She thought about New York city with such fondness that she wished she could board her plane and leave right that second. The moment they reached New York she'd be reporting in at SHIELD HQ, and then she'd hurry down the streets to New York's finest tower: Avengers Tower. _

_"As soon as we get to New York, Artie, your going to meet your Daddy." She whispered, pulling the tiny baby into her arms. "We've got to leave for the airport soon, okay, so Mama's gonna get dressed now." She kissed him, lay him down on her bed again, and was about to pull off her shirt when the door burst open and in walked a figure she thought she'd never see again. __**Oh no. Oh no! Please... **_

_"__Good morning, Teo." Tyr grinned. "Did you miss me?" _

_"__What are you doing here?! Odin locked you up!" _

_"__Odin cannot keep the god of war chained away, my dear." Tyr laughed, his voice hurt Artie's ears and the baby began to cry. Tyr's eyes flickered over to Theodora's bed, and his face contorted with rage. "You have a child!" He shouted. _

_"__Please!" Theodora grabbed her son and pressed him against her, backing against the wall, trying to protect herself from the god of war. It had been years since she'd seen him, not too many years, but when she was working with the Avengers he had attacked Asgard. The avengers, and some SHIELD agents had helped bring him down. She had been one of those SHIELD agents. But, Tyr had taken a liking to her... an unhealthy sort of liking. _

_"__Who is the father?!" Tyr boomed. "I demand you tell me! Who is it? I will destroy him!" _

_"__No, please... you can't..." Theodora sobbed, "He doesn't... he doesn't even know about Artie." She was a good agent, but she wasn't strong enough to face down Tyr, especially not in the state she was in. She was still weak from giving birth to Artie only a few days ago, and before that she hadn't practiced any sparring because of being pregnant for a couple months. Tyr was trouble, for sure, but Theodora's main job was to protect her son. _

_"__You're coming with me Teo. I will keep you safe in the realm above the realms." _

_"__No! Tyr, you can't. I belong here-" Theodora groaned. "Artie belongs with me!" _

_"__Your son shall come as well, but he will only live if you swear this: You shall never speak to him about his true father or his true birth place ever. I am his father now. And if you tell __**Ryker **__who his true father is then I will kill him." Theodora looked down at her son's innocent face and shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_"__Fine." She whispered. "I won't." _

_"__Good. I am glad we have reached an understanding." Tyr grabbed her arm and they were gone in a burst of burning light. _

* * *

_**5,834 kilometers across the Atlantic Ocean**_

_The beeping woke Maria and she groaned. What time was it? She looked at her watch. Four. Four PM. She sat up slowly and remembered. She was at work. __**Dammit. Stupid baby. **__She rubbed her swollen belly where her and Steve's second child was nearly ready to come and smiled. __**Didn't mean it, but I've just gotta get some good sleep tonight, honey. You can't keep me awake all night again. **_

_The beeping continued and she looked at her computer screen where an alert was flashing. __**Huh... a strange energy spike. **__It appeared to be coming from Paris France. She sighed, and grabbed her phone, dialing a friend. _

_"__Hello?" Clint's voice replied. There was screaming in the background and Maria winced. _

_"__I need you and Bruce to come down here." _

_"__Now?" Clint asked. _

_"__Yes." _

_"__Thank god. NAT! NAT!" There was a pause as the screaming got closer and Nat's muffled voice said something. "Maria wants me down at HQ." Nat's words were very audible now. _

_"__WHAT?! NOW?" She cursed in Russian. "I can't get Irina down for a nap and Alexei's howling. You think I want you to leave now!?"_

_"__Hey, I'm sorry. Duty calls." _

_"__Clinton Francis Barton! I'm going to kill you when you get back." _

_"__I love you too, dear! I'll be there in a couple minutes, M." Then he was gone. Maria sighed, and stared at the strange energy readings. There was a knock on the door. _

_"__Come on in!" She spun around in her chair as the door opened. _

_"__Mama!" A two year old with light brown hair came dashing towards her with a goofy grin on his face. Her husband followed behind. _

_"__Hey, little man!" Maria grinned, pulling her son into a huge hug. _

_"__Hey, dear." Steve kissed her forehead gently, and then addressed her belly, "Hey, baby girl." He turned back to his wife, "What's going on?" _

_"__I'm sending Clint and Bruce off to France. Some strange energy readings."_

_"__Huh." Steve frowned, scratching his head. _

_"__I'm afraid it might have something to do with Theodora. Both energy readings came from near her apartment." Maria whispered. _

_"__Ah, so you're asking me to be discreet." _

_"__Yes, please. I don't want to worry anyone." _

_"__You got it." _

_"__Mama." Noah looked up at his mother, his bright blue eyes were filled with worry. "You're not leaving again, are you?" _

_"__No, no! I can't. Your baby sister is going to be born soon, I have to stay near home so daddy can be with me, and you can meet your sister as soon as she is born." _

_"__Oh." _

_"__But Uncle Clint and Uncle Bruce are just going to go check something out for me." _

_"__Okay." _

_"__I hope Theodora's alright." Steve frowned. _

_"__I hope so too..." _


	2. Chapter 1 I'm Broken

**Hey, so I don't know about this chapter... It's kind of hard to do intro chapters after you've just finished something up. I wasn't sure where to begin. I know sort of where this is going though, so we'll see what happens. It's also an intro for the new POVs. You probably noticed that the in War of the Stolen the POVs were all the oldest of each family. Now we have different POVs. I think you'll see a connection. **

**Anyways! Here you go! **

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_Niel Steven Odinson_

"Check this out. I was thinking that just for the heck of it, one of the floors should be a pool." Aspen held out her sketches for Essie to see. Aspen wasn't a fabulous artist, and everyone knew that except for her. She was just like her father- in her mind she excelled at everything. But the drawings were easy to decipher. Niel leaned forward to see her sketch as Noah grabbed the milk from the fridge.

"You mean a whole floor just for a pool?" He asked.

"Why not?" Aspen shrugged.

"That's ridiculous. Why would you need a pool that big?" Essie asked.

"For fun." Irina said. She was sitting on the counter and watching as Noah made coffee.

"You know, if you really need to fill up floors why not just make more apartment floors, like the last one?" Noah asked.

"He's got a point." Alexei said from where he sat at the table. "After all, some of us are adults now, Penni. We could use our own apartments."

"True." Aspen nodded. "But I'm still making a pool floor. Just think of what we could do with a whole floor dedicated to being a pool!" Aspen grinned.

"Right. Whatever, you're the billionaire."

"That's right, I am."

"Good morning." Eric stepped into the kitchen/dining room and yawned. Niel nodded a greeting, while everyone else replied. He wasn't really in the mood to talk today. "Who's going to go visit Helena today?" Eric asked. Most everyone replied with me. Everyone was eager to know if she had translated anymore of the tablets that held a spell that could allow them to enter the Realm above the Realms. Niel missed his parents, but he did not miss his father's strong opinions. He remembered when he first tried to lift Mjolnir as a young teen, and the so many times after that.

_"__I'm sorry, dad! I'm sorry I can't lift Mjolnir!" _He had screamed angrily one time. _"I'm not strong enough, I'm not worthy! I'm sorry... I'm not the son you deserve. I'm broken." _

_"__Son!" _Thor had knelt down so that his eyes were level with Niel's. _"You are not broken! It takes time. Do not worry. You will be worthy in time." _

Maybe he did miss every thing about his dad, even his unwavering belief that Niel would one day take his place as Thor, despite the fact that Niel knew, he just _knew_, that he would never be worthy to lift Mjolnir. _Even Uncle Steve could lift Dad's hammer. _He thought sadly. _Why can't I?_

* * *

_Irina Yumiko Romanoff-Barton_

Everyone finished breakfast and coffee quickly, ready to hurry over next door from the SHIELD HQ to the SHIELD Hospital and visit Nate and Helena. They left the kitchen and dining room to the sparring room, where Naomi and Gray were sparring. The moment Irina saw the young woman she felt a throbbing thorn stab her gut. Naomi bounded over to Noah, almost out of breath.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" She asked. Irina narrowed her eyes.

"We're going to visit Helena." Aspen answered for Noah.

"Always wanting to be the center of attention?" Essie rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Aspen said with a frown. "No!"

"I'll come with you." Naomi smiled, crossing her arms.

"Alright." Noah grinned. They continued on with the thorn so angrily clear in Irina's mind.

"Jealousy is poison." Alexei whispered as he passed her by.

"Shut up, Yosha." She hissed. Her mother's once often said "Love is for children." After Alexei was born the mantra changed to "Jealousy is poison." She had pumped into her children's minds like some sort of vitamin. Every chance she could teach them a lesson just with those words she did. Clint would watch and smile from the background. Finley came up behind Irina, throwing her arm around the seventeen year old.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Irina would conceal her poisoned thorn for now. It made her broken, and she didn't want anyone to see that but herself.

* * *

_Daniel Bruce Banner_

He could run as fast as a train, but decided to take the train instead of running. He knew that if he used the gamma radiation inside him his friends and family would be able to track him. Plus, people could see him, barely, but they could. As he entered the train station, holding what little possessions he had in a small backpack. He hurried to the ticket counter. He wanted to get out of this situation as fast as possible. He loved his family, but sometimes he couldn't control his powers, and it scared him. Besides, he didn't deserve his family. He'd done some pretty bad things in his life. He didn't deserve a happy ending.

After buying his ticket with money left over from Morten's thieving days (which SHIELD nearly confiscated, somehow he convinced them it was his and he'd earned it through summer jobs), he sat down on a bench, awaiting his train. For a moment he thought he could breathe, and then he heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry about that, Ma'am."

"Oh no problem. Thanks for helping us." A young woman rushed by with her group of three children in tow, and suddenly a tall, muscular, African-American man sat down on the bench right next to Danny.

"Hey, kiddo." He grinned. "Fancy seeing you here." _Sam Wilson. AKA Falcon. Fancy seeing him here too. Almost like some sort of fate. I don't believe in fate. That's Helena. _

"Hey, Sam." Danny almost smiled in return, trying desperately not to look into the cheerful eyes of his friend.

"What's going on? I heard about the Avengers. Nasty stuff is going on. So I came as soon as I could. It sounds like you all smashed Tyr down... what was that? A week ago?"

"Yeah..." Danny nodded. "A little less..."

"Fury's quite proud of you all. He might not act like it, but trust me... he is." Sam grinned. "He's calling you the 'Next Avengers'. The 'New Avengers' even. He's incredibly excited. He says you all have incredible potential."

"We're not a team!" Danny burst out, "Some of us can't even control our powers yet! How does that make us anywhere near being a team?!"

"You can't control your powers? Is that what you're so worried about? Is that why you're catching a train?" _Sam Wilson... always so perceptive. Dad told you that, remember? Sam knew when something was wrong—always. _

"I... I... I can't control my powers, Sam. It's too... I can't stop shaking. The gamma radiation, it's all so strong... and..."

"Danny. It took your father some time before he realized that sometimes he just needed to let go. It took even longer for people to grow to trust him. But somewhere beneath the radiation in him he knew what he had to do, he knew who his allies were, and he knew who he had to smash. Everyone mistook Hulk for a raging monster, but the man had more control than what he even originally thought. You _can _control your powers. Your father could. Eric can. And so can Elsie. It just takes patience."

"But..."

"I know a place we can go. You're just gonna have to trust me." Sam smiled. Danny looked up at the older man and nodded.

"Alright. I trust you."

* * *

**Yeah, I have no idea where that's going... :) I guess we'll all find out together. **


	3. Chapter 2 Fix It!

**Alright!**

**So I finally started on the outline for this, so I won't be rambling on for no reason like these first two chapters feel like they are. The outlines really help me, for the most part. Anyways! After this chapter we'll finally start getting somewhere I think. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_Helena Idunn Odinson_

It was late morning when her family came to visit her. She smiled as they entered the small hospital room. It was good to see them all well after Tyr's attack.

"How's the concussion?" Aspen asked, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder. Helena saw the hint of strawberry blond in her friend's hair and was reminded of the pictures she'd seen of Pepper Potts- Aspen's mother. Aspen's hair was slowly getting a redder tint. She was looking more and more like her mother everyday. Helena smiled, feeling the weave of time around her. She saw the web around Aspen like a red aura. Aspen's fate was good, if they continued on the path they were on.

"I feel very well, thank you." Helena said. "I think I might be well enough to continue our work."

"Well that's good!" Maggie said.

"Have you been able to translate any more of the tablet?" Naomi asked. Helena sighed, feeling the burden on her shoulders.

"No. It is a very complicated, ancient text. I'm afraid I'm going to need help from people who know more about it."

"What are you suggested?" Jordan asked. Helena smiled up at her brother.

"It's time for us to go back to Asgard."

* * *

_Ryker Tyrson_

He reappeared in the Realm Above the Realms with a flash of light and blinding colors. As the light died away he groaned inwardly, facing the dark, cold, stone hallways of Tyr's castle in the desert darkness. _I don't want to go back there. _He thought. _I don't want to see any of them again. _

Midgard intrigued him. There were people there who were completely oblivious to the other realms around them. He had seen them. He watched them from the rooftops. He saw how happy people were on Midgard and he wanted nothing more than to learn their secrets. _Why can't I be happy? _He took in a deep breath and hurried into the dark halls. He turned left to report in at his father's office but ran straight into Sonja.

"Oh good. You're back. The comm on level three is broken."

"Of course it is."

"I need you to fix it."

"It's always broken. It can wait."

"No, it can't, Wonder-Boy." Sonja grabbed his jacket and shoved him against a stone wall. "You fix it now or I cut your ears off." Her black tail- like a horse's- was swishing back and forth as she gripped him angrily.

"You can't tell me what to do." Ryker hissed. "I serve my father alone."

"You'll obey your elders, boy!" Sonja snapped.

"You're only older than me by a few years!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Sonja screamed. "You'll fix that comm system, and then when you're done you'll fix the gate at Prisoner Number Six's cell. Do you understand me!?"

"I... I need to see my father." Ryker gasped. Sonja narrowed her green eyes.

"Tyr is not expecting a visit from you."

"And my mother-"

"Your mother is nothing but clutter." Sonja growled. "She isn't even beautiful. I can't believe Tyr fell for her." Ryker gritted his teeth, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He screamed at the top of his lungs and attacked the black-haired girl before him, punching her in her pale-white face.

"Tyrson!" Sonja screamed. "Get off of me, you..."

"TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!"

"You are acting like a child!" Sonja screamed.

"RYKER!" Tyr's booming voice threw both Sonja and Ryker out of their fits. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Father..." Ryker gasped. "She insulted mother. She said she was nothing but clutter. She said mother wasn't even beautiful."

"Is this true?"

"No!" Sonja shook her head, pretending to look horrified. "I would never say such a thing. You know me, my Lord."

"And you know she has a lying tongue!" Ryker hissed.

"I think Ryker is a very confused young man. He has been to Midgard too many times. The mortals there, they are confusing him." Sonja said.

"You're a liar! You're all liars!"

"I think Sonja is right, Ryker. You have been to Midgard very often. Perhaps the mortals there are poisoning your mind with falsehoods."

"Father! They- no! I'm not a child! I know how to handle myself! I'm fine! Midgard isn't poisoning me. I enjoy it there. There I am among my people. I'm part Midgardian, you know this, Father. I'm part Midgardian. I feel at home on Midgard. I like watching the people." There was a long pause, and the emotion in Tyr's eyes was one that Ryker hadn't seen too often: Fear.

"I think there are some things for you to fix, Ryker. There's the comm system upstairs and the door on cell 6."

"Of... of course, father." Ryker breathed.

"Sonja, come with me." Tyr said. "An opportunity has presented itself and I think it's time we take it."

* * *

_Emma Danielle Everett_

Emma leaned against the wall as she sat on her bed in her small house, breathing in and out. She was stressed, that was all. That's why she was so tired, and lonely. It had been a couple days since she'd seen Alexei. After the battle with Tyr and Alexei getting hurt she'd been too distraught to return to work. She was angry at herself for feeling so sick and hurt. Her phone rang and she groaned picking it up, she answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Em?" _Oh thank god. _Alexei's voice was so comforting to hear.

"Yeah, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." She smiled.

"Are you alright? Where are you? You haven't been to work in a couple days."

"I'm fine. I'm at home. I haven't been feeling well." Emma replied.

"I'm on my way." Alexei said. She swallowed.

"A-alright."

"I missed you, Em."

"Yeah, same."

"See you soon." He hung up quickly and Emma threw the phone down on her bed, resting her head against her knees and hugging her legs. She didn't want to get up and get dressed. _How am I supposed to tell him everything? All the things I've been so worried about, the reason I didn't fight Tyr, the reason I wanted to keep him safe. How am I supposed to tell him? _She knew they'd made the same mistake as his parents, but that mistake had turned into something beautiful. What was she going to do? And more importantly, what would he do when he found out?

* * *

**Mmmm... what mistake could that be? I wonder if those of you who read "Settling In" can guess. :) **


	4. Chapter 3 Information and Help

_Kathryn Maria Rogers_

"Hey." She smiled, sitting down on the large armchair next to the piano. Eric gave her a gentle smile in return.

"Hey." He said. He fiddled with the keys absentmindedly and she tried not to pay too much attention too him. She wanted him to know that she appreciated his calmness and his encouraging behavior towards her two younger brothers, but she also wanted to explain that it was his those two things about him that gave her strength as well and she wasn't sure how to word that. "So... I guess they're going back to Asgard now." Eric sighed. "It's hard to believe after they just... it seems like they just got here."

"Yeah." Kate nodded. "They'll be back, though."

"You're right. They will." He said. The doors burst open and Naomi stormed in looking furious.

"Naomi, wait!" Essie came dashing in. "I can't tell you! I'm not supposed to tell another person's secrets."

"Is it really that hard, Essie? No one needs to know! I just really need to know which of us Noah loves more, and why!"

"I can't tell you that!" Essie gasped. Naomi stormed out of the room again, and Essie followed, shaking her head. Kate sighed.

"That's horrible. I'm so sick of it. Just because Noah's back and he's as handsome as dad was when he was his age, doesn't give these two girls any reason to argue over him in the midst of all this. There's much more important things to worry about! Like mom and dad!"

"Right." Eric nodded.

"I mean-"

"Hey, Katie." Gray walked in, swiping his hair away from his eyes, he sat down next to her, giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Katie grinned.

"Hi!" she smiled.  
"You know, Gray, the lady was talking!" Eric snapped.

"Oh... uh..."

"Eric, it's fine. There's no need to get upset."

"It was really rude." Eric said.

"It's totally fine."

"It's not like you're never rude, Banner." Gray snarled.

"Boys!" Katie gasped. _What's wrong with them? _

* * *

_Daniel Bruce Banner_

"Well here we are." It had only been a short train ride out to the country to reach the place that Sam decided to take him. Danny stared up at the big iron gate in awe and groaned as he read the sign.

"Xavier's School." He rolled his eyes. "How are the X-Men supposed to help _me? _They were born with powers. My powers come from gamma radiation, which is completely different."

"Not all the X-Men were born with their powers, most yes, but not all. And besides that- You _were _born with your powers. They may be a result of gamma radiation, but it wasn't caused by an accident like your father. These powers were passed down through transferral of gamma radiation."

"Okay. Gross."

"Look, kid. The people here are good. They'll be able to help you understand your powers better and control them well." Even as Sam talked Daniel was shaking non-stop, and it was getting on his nerves. He was probably shaking faster than a humming bird flapped it's wings, and he hated it.

"Alright, fine. Let's go in."

Sam led the way up the driveway to the huge school building. Danny followed closely, feeling like he was some sort of computer game character glitching out. They were met at the end of the road by a tall dark haired woman with a mysterious smile.

"Hey, Sam. Nice to see you." She was younger than Sam, but only by a few years. Sam reached out and shook her hand.

"Kitty. It's always great meeting up again. This is Danny." He gestured to Daniel.

"Oh! Danny Banner."

"Yeah, nice to meet you... Kitty Pryde?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Looks like you got something going on...?" She said, as he shook more rapidly.

"Yes, umm... sorry. It's fueled by gamma radiation. I can't control it..."

"Alright, well, lets get you inside. Logan and Storm will meet with both of you. And, when Sam called us while you were on the way here, we decided to call in two experts on these sorts of things."

"Gamma radiation."

"One on that, yes. And another on your speed."

"Oh. Thank you." Danny smiled.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to everyone." Kitty led them up to school where three figures stood waiting on the steps.

"Isn't school in session?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but it's break right now. I have class in an hour, so you're stuck with me until then. Logan teaches a couple of classes. Storm's the president. Aaaaand... Scott's our honored guest." When they reached the steps Danny immediately recognized the formidable figure of Logan- Wolverine. Storm was recognizable as well, though she had aged since he'd last seen her. The last person, an older man, seemed familiar but Danny couldn't quite place him.

"Danny," Kitty smiled, "You know Logan." Danny nodded,

"I'd shake your hand but..." He was still shaking, but he looked at Logan curiously. Logan never seemed to change.

"And of course, this is Storm."

"We've met, a long time ago." Storm smiled at Danny. "How you've grown, Danny Banner. Your father would be proud." _I seriously doubt that. _

"And this is Scott!" Kitty gestured to the older man, who smiled and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Danny!" He said.

"Scott... Scott...?"

"Lang." Scott nodded. "I guess I'm your 'expert' on gamma radiation. Though I'm not really an 'expert', exactly. I know how it works, so I'll be able to help you work through this."

"Scott! But you're not really a scientist."

"I sort of became a scientist after I inherited the mantle." He grinned, tapping the helmet that Danny noticed he held in his left hand. _Ant-Man. _"Pym taught me everything I needed to know about being Ant-Man, and more. That got me curious. Science sort of... became my hobby. Especially an science revolving around heroes like us. Gamma radiation really intrigued me in terms of the different things it did to people. Take you for instance: you use gamma radiation as a fuel to run so fast. Your sister uses it as a fuel as well with her energy blasts. The gamma radiation in Eric and your father's bodies changes the very structure of their DNA. It's fascinating."

"So if you're gamma radiation expert, then who's the speed expert."

"Augh... the guy's in his fifties or sixties and he still messes around like a little kid." Kitty groaned. "Hey! Max! They're here!"

"Right!" A voice came from somewhere. Then, in one instance, a tall man stood beside Danny. "Hello!" He smiled. "Pietro Maximoff at your service!" _Quicksilver. _He should have guessed. He smiled. _Sam was right, these people will understand. _

* * *

_Emma Danielle Everett_

"It's interesting." Emma frowned, examining the computer's files. "It doesn't look like there are very good reports or records of the Tyr situation from earlier."

"Maybe it was... while Hydra still existed?" Cedric Fitz wondered.

"That makes sense." Adrian said. "Files and reports could be lost or confused while the two different 'factions', so-to-speak, were mixed as one."

"Well, there's this." Cedric pulled up a video file and Emma looked up towards the large screen.

"Good morning, Coulson!" Tony Stark's young face grinned through the screen. Emma smiled. It had been sometime since she'd seen him without gray hair.

"When was this made?" Adrian asked.

"Actually, a couple years after the Avengers completely destroyed Hydra." Cedric said.

"Oh..."

"Indeed, it is a good morning, son of Coul!" Thor cried.

"No it's not. You ate all the mini pizzas!" Clint moaned.

"Clint, we're recording a report." Natasha gasped, in her arms she held Alexei and Emma smiled, wondering... _He looks so darling as a baby. _Alexei's hair was a curly orange, and his cheeks were chubby. He must have been about two.

"There were like... five hundred of those in Tony's freezer!" Clint said. "Thor and Hulk ate them all in _one _sitting."

"Sorry." Bruce's cheeks turned a bright red.

"No one cares about the mini pizzas, Clint." Steve said. "We're supposed to be recording a report." Steve was holding a chubby one-year-old in his arms. _Noah. _Emma thought.

"Well, son of Coul! This fine morning is increased in greatness seven-fold by the glorious view of Avengers Tower. Indeed, you will have to come and see it! It is quite fantastic!"

"Goldilocks is right." Tony grinned. "You'll have to come visit."

"Of course, after that whole mess with Tyr, which is why we're making this stupid video to begin with, has left us pretty exhausted." Bruce pointed out.

"Dr. Banner is right." Loki said. "Tyr is indeed the reason we started this video."

"Oh, right. Tyr. That little turd." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Coulson, we just returned from our fancy trip up to Asgard." Natasha said.

"Indeed! And what an adventure it was!" Thor grinned, shoving his way into the screen.

"With the Asgardians' help we were able to determine Tyr's weak points and defeat him. The damages were minimal." Tony said.

"Minimal is..." Steve looked over at his best friend with a frown. "An interesting word." Suddenly, little Noah's face scrunched up and he began to wail. "Shhh... Shh... M! M!" Maria came onto screen, with a gentle smile. She knelt next to her husband and pulled their baby into her arms, calming him and offering him a bottle. "Thanks, dear." Steve kissed her forehead.

"Minimal is the _correct _word." Tony said.

"Right, and I'm a flying pig." Bruce rolled his eyes. Tony looked up at him with a happy grin.

"We should make a flying pig, Bruce. A robot flying pig."

"Back to the report, you idiots." Clint groaned. But before they could there was a slamming door and another figure joined the party.

"What'd I miss? Sorry I'm late. I finally got Eric down for his nap." Juliette slipped into Bruce's arms and kissed her husband gently. Together, they sat down again, her legs entwined with his.

"Nothing much. We've barely even started." Steve sighed.

"As I was saying!" Tony gasped. "We used Tyr's weaknesses against him and with Odin's help we were able to overthrow him with minimal damages to any Asgardian buildings. Odin used two 'magical' tablets to banish Tyr from Asgard and into a pocket realm that all the Asgardians call the 'Realm Above the Realms'."

"We did also have help from a couple of Agents." Maria said. She was Coulson's eyes and ears of New York, and managed the SHIELD branch there. "Agent Skye Ward, Agent Bobbi Morse, and Agent Theodora Erikson."

"What?!" Emma gasped.

"Theodora Erikson again." Adrian whispered.

"Curiouser and Curiouser." Cedric murmured.


	5. Chapter 4 Secrets

**Alrighty! So, school started up again today. Goodbye to the joys of freedom and writing almost all day long. So, I'm going to share with you all my plan which is thirty minutes of writing each day for each story. So that's thirty minutes for this and thirty minutes for Where my Fathers Died. So hopefully, ideally, that will be about a chapter a week. I think... Ideally.  
**

**Anyways, here's the chapter for this Monday we'll see how well I can keep posting chapters on Monday. **** (This is going to be hard this week because this week's schedule is stuffed! But I'll try my best!)**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_Irina Yumiko Romanoff-Barton_

"How are you feeling?" Pepper asked. Irina sighed.

"I think you probably know the answer to that, Es." She replied. _Pepper Estella Stark, the girl who can read everyone's mind. _She didn't ever want to think badly of Essie, but sometimes it annoyed her to think that Essie knew everything about her.

"You're not having a good day."

"Try 'week'. Try 'since our parents vanished'."

"I'm sorry, Irina, but that's not all that's bothering you."

"Of course you know." Irina groaned, and flopped back down onto her bed.

"You and Naomi." Essie said, "You've got to stop. It's really not good for team morale."

"Naomi and Gray don't even belong here!" Irina gasped. "I hate them both."

"Irina, Naomi and Gray are good additions to our team." Essie said. "Their father is a good man. They're all helping us."

"I... I know, but..."

"You've fallen in love." Essie whispered.

"Love? I... I don't think..."

"Believe me, Irina." Essie gave her a warm smile. "You're in love." Irina's eyes widened. _So... that's what it feels like. _When she was a little girl she'd always wondered, like most little girls did.

_"__Mama?" _

_"__Da, my little solnyshka?" Her mama would smile down at her, brushing her red hair away from her green eyes. _

_"__How do you know when you're in love?" She'd been eight. Her dreams were filled with Prince Charming and fairy-tale endings. Never had she imagined she'd gain the brokenness of jealousy. _

_"__Aren't you much too young to think about such things, Irina?" Her daddy frowned from the other side of the room. _

_"__I'm eight, daddy." She had giggled. "I know someday I'll find a Prince Charming just like Cinderella, but how do you know when you're in love?" Her mother had looked at her father and smiled. _

_"__When you fall in love, Irina, you'll do anything for the person you love." she whispered, "And you'll never want to be away from that person... not for one second." _

So that was what love felt like? If she really was in love with Noah Anthony Rogers, then love was butterflies in her stomach, love was the growing warmth in her heart, and the grin on her face whenever she saw him. Love was the shudder she got whenever his arm brushed against hers. Love was the jealous knife in her gut whenever Naomi grabbed his attention. If she was in love with him, then love was the happiness that she felt only when he was there. If she was in love, than that feeling of giddiness whenever she saw him... that must be it.

"How do you know?" She asked. "How do you know for sure?"

"Irina, you know in your heart that you've never been so happy as when you're with him." Essie said.

"Yes, but..."

"You know." Essie said. Irina stared at her friend and then burst out,

"But what am I supposed to do, Essie?! What should I say? Does he love me back?"

"I... If I tell you anything about Noah's feelings I would be betraying the silent trust I have between all of you. It would be unfair of me to share anyone's feelings without their permission. Besides, he's very confused right now. Give him some time. I'm sure he'll speak out on his own accord."

"But what should I do?" Irina gasped.

"You could tell him." Essie smiled. "It might relieve some of that jealousy."

"It would make Naomi more jealous if I put that attention on myself."

"Isn't that what you want?" Essie asked.

"I don't want her to kill me."

"She won't kill you, Irina. Naomi's a good person."

"But... how do I tell him?!" Irina groaned.

"That's for you to decide."

"What if... what if I say something stupid? What if I mess everything up?"

"You won't, Irina, trust me."

"Alright... I'll... I'll think about it." She whispered.

"I'm glad! You need to get that weight off your chest."

"Thanks, Essie." Irina smiled.

"Anytime, 'rina."

* * *

_Helena Idunn Odinson_

"Where are you going?" Nate had woken up. She hadn't meant to wake him, and she sighed.

"I'm free to go." She shrugged. "You, on the other hand, need some more healing."

"No, you're going somewhere, aren't you?" He frowned. She sighed.

"Yes, I'm going home, to Asgard."

"Asgard." Nate smiled, "For how long?"

"I don't know, I need help translating these tablets. Only my father's friends up there will be able to help me for sure." Nate was silent for a long time, staring at her as she finished packing her bags. His chocolate eyes lit up when she turned to face him again.

"You'll come back though?"

"Yes, I-" A dizzy spell hit her and a sharp pain stabbed her head. She grabbed the side of her hospital bed for support and closed her eyes letting herself see the change in the weave of time that was taking place. The fates were quickly unraveling the cloth, and beginning a new weave. Something horrible had happened. _Destruction. _She'd seen plenty of death, but not destruction on this level.

_Helena Idunn, Valkyrie of Asgard, hear the fates! It is thy destiny to protect the weave of time. Therefore, listen now! Thy father's throne has been stolen away, thou and thy siblings must return to Asgard before all the rest of time is destroyed by Tyr's arrogance. _

Helena rocketed out of the vision, collapsing to the floor, gasping for breath.

"No!" She struggled to her feet.

"Helena!" Nate called, sitting up quickly. "Helena, where are you going?"

"Something's wrong!" She cried. "Something is wrong in Asgard!" She hurried out of the hospital. She had to get to her siblings before it was too late. They had to return to Asgard _now. _

* * *

_Ryker Tyrson_

Ryker hurried down the halls. He wanted to make it to his room before his father or Sonja found something else for him to do. He was tired, and he wanted to plan another outing to the realm of Midgard. His father would soon ban him from using the make-shift bifrost, so he wanted to get out of it as many adventures as he could. While he was on his way he heard arguing voices, and soon he recognized them as his father and mother. He stopped to listen.

"You promised me, Teo, that you would not ever speak to Ryker about his true father or birth!" Tyr screamed angrily. _What?! Then I... I am not Tyr's son?! How can this be? _He glared, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. _I shouldn't be surprised. Tyr has done nothing but lie to me since the beginning. _

"I never did!" Teo snarled. "Artie found out on Midgard. Someone there told him he was born in France. What should I gain from telling him about his true ancestry?!" There was a slap, and silence. Then Tyr growled.

"You and I both know, woman, that Ryker is a man now. He is old enough and strong enough to fight his own battles. It would be very much your gain if he were to fight for your freedom, don't you think?" Tyr hissed. _Freedom? _Ryker couldn't think straight. He was dizzy. _Tyr isn't my father. I should have guessed. _He looked nothing like Tyr, and didn't look much like his mother either. He had black hair, and dark chocolate eyes. Both Teo and Tyr had blue eyes, and Tyr had light-brown hair while Teo had golden curls. Tyr and Teo were both pale, and Ryker was more tan. Ryker had Teo's smile, and her nose, but the rest of him... it must have come from his father. _If Tyr isn't my father... then who is?! _

"I would never tell Artie about any of it! It would be too risky. Besides, we were... we were happy here. Artie's a good boy, and I'm just glad he's grown up so well. If he were to defy you, you would kill him. The last thing I'd ever want would be to watch my son die." _She's lying. We were never happy here. Who is my father? _

"My Lord." Sonja had walked into the room. "Everything is ready. If you want Asgard now is the time to seize it." _We're taking Asgard now?! What about the Avengers? _

"Of course. RYKER!" Ryker jumped, and scurried into the room. His father-no, Tyr- sat at a large table. His mother stood not far away, anger glinting in her eyes as she glared at Tyr.

"Yes, Father?" Ryker spat out the word like it was poison and Tyr glared down at him.

"Son, you speak disrespectfully to me again you will not remember the rest of today." He hissed. Ryker gritted his teeth, and looked over to his mother angrily. _How could she keep this from me? All these secrets- they'll destroy us. They'll break us! _

"I need you to retrieve one of the prisoners."

"What?" That caught his attention. Tyr had made Ryker promise not to touch any of the prisoners, and there was one in particular that he wasn't even allowed to see. After his mother had broken into the prison, Mr. Stark had been moved to a different room. No one was allowed to see him except Tyr.

"Bring me Loki of Asgard. Sonja has some business with him, and he will be able to help us get into Asgard."

"Of course." Ryker bowed.

"When you are done, you may go to your room to rest."

"Thank you, father." Ryker turned to do his father's bidding. As he began to leave the room Sonja turned to make plans with her master and Ryker grabbed Teo's arm. "Mother." He hissed in her ear. "You _shall _tell me everything about my birth tonight when I am done with this task. If you do not tell me who my real father is, I will never see you again." Teo looked at her son in horror,

"Tyr will kill you, Arthur!" She whispered.

"Tyr will do what he feels protects himself. I will no longer be his slave, and neither shall you. Tell me what you know tonight and I will return to Midgard to aid Aspen Stark in her quest to stop him." Teo hesitated.

"No... no, Artie, I can't tell you tonight. Please, it's too dangerous. Be patient. Wait until your father has what he wants, and... and once he is calmed down I will tell you." Ryker stared into his mother's eyes, glared, and then nodded.

"Fine. I will wait, but only for your sake."

"Thank you, Artie."


	6. Chapter 5 The Throne has been Taken

**As promised, here is chapter five! Next week might be hard to accomplish on time, but we'll see what happens!  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_Daniel Bruce Banner_

"Why are you so afraid of your powers, Daniel?" Storm asked. She smiled gently and Danny felt that she probably asked that question of all her students.

"I can't control them." Danny said, still shaking. "I'm afraid I'll hurt people because I can't... what if I just burst off at 100 miles per hour and hurt someone? And..."

"You're afraid, not because you can't control your powers." Pietro said, "You can't control your powers because you're afraid."

"But..."

"Danny, we know that you know about your father's history." Scott frowned, "It's a difficult thing to know that you hold the same energy within your body as he does. You and both your siblings are exactly like your father in that your bodies are almost like gamma reactors. You have incredible power in your body and that can be terrifying."

"But if you have the proper training, and you overcome your fear you'll be able to control those powers." Storm said with a nod. Danny was shaking too vigorously now, and he reached out to steady himself on the side of the old school building, but before he could Pietro reached out and grabbed his hand, and the older man was vibrating at just the same speed Danny was in an instant. He flashed a grin at Danny and helped him slow down until at last he was standing still again.

"There." He said, "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Danny nodded.

"Why don't you come inside and then you, Pietro, and Scott can get started in the training room after we have some tea?" Storm asked. Danny and Sam both agreed that this was a good plan, and Storm led them down a couple of hallways and into a large kitchen. There they all sat down while Kitty quickly served cookies, coffee, and tea.

"Hey." Logan said in his gruff voice. "So, how's Miss Stark?"

"Aspen's-"

"Nah, not her. The other one." He had a small smile when he mentioned it. _Of course. Essie's trained with the X-Men and Professor Xavier since she was little. _Danny thought. Maybe Logan had a heart after all. He remembered stories of that one time Thor roped Logan into watching all of the Avengers' kids with Peter Parker and... Sam Wilson now that he thought about it. Apparently it was quite a disaster.

"Essie's alright, so far as I can tell." Danny shrugged, reaching out for a sugar cookie.

"She's a good kid, that one." Logan said. Storm rolled her eyes.

"Logan leads the X-Men." She sighed. "And he rarely speaks much about talent, but Essie Stark's a different story."

"Hmm. Why's that?" Sam asked.

"Pepper..." Logan frowned. "She reminds me of Charles." _Makes sense. Charles Xavier was a telepath too. "_She's probably just as powerful as he was. I was thinking... Perhaps after this whole 'Missing Avengers' fiasco is over I'd invite her to join the team. We could use someone like her. Especially someone as smart and talented as she is."

"It's almost a shock to hear your praise someone so greatly, Logan." Storm said. "Not ever did you speak that way about me."

"Says you. You all may not know this, but I've got a soft spot for some of you."

"Good to know." Kitty grinned, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Now I have a weapon."

"Don't ever think for a second that you'll be able to use my soft-spot to get what you want, kid." Logan snorted. "It's not _that _soft."

* * *

_Emma Danielle Everett_

"You know, don't you?" Emma looked up as Essie entered Alexei's room in the new SHIELD HQ's Avengers Initiative Sector.

"Yeah." Essie nodded. Emma sighed and looked away, hugging her knees as she leaned against the wall, sitting on Alexei's bed. "Are you going to tell Alyosha?" Emma shrugged.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"You ought to tell him. I'm sure you know how he came to be."

"Yes, but..."

"Aunt Nat, she didn't tell Uncle Clint right away, and she was scared, broken, and hurting. If she'd told him sooner she would've had the comfort that we all know Uncle Clint could give her. You don't have to be alone, Emma."

"What are you? A counselor?"

"No, but I like helping people. I feel like it's my calling." Emma snorted, and there was a silence as she worked through her feelings.

"What am I supposed to tell him, Essie?" She whispered.

"Tell him the truth."

"That's what everyone says."

"You need to tell him, Emma. He worries about you. He knows something is wrong. He can't read minds like I can."

"I... I'll tell him." Emma whispered.

"Good." Essie nodded with a smile. "He deserves to know."

"I know."

"You're strong. You can do this."

* * *

_Niel Steven Odinson_

His siblings all stood in a circle, waving, hugging, and saying goodbye to all their friends. They would ask the Asgardians for their assistance in translating the tablets so that they could at last destroy Tyr and get their parents back once and for all. All day the day before Helena had been insisting that they go to Asgard _now. _But they were not prepared. Her siblings waved off her prophecies that something was terribly wrong in her home. She was shivering now, as if the voices of the fates were smacking her in the face repeatedly. She looked extremely worried and it made Niel nervous. He felt in his deep down in his gut that maybe something was indeed very wrong. As he stood there with his siblings, looking at all his friends, and watching Helena carefully he felt compelled to believe her.

_"__Something is wrong! We must return to Asgard immediately!" _

_"__We can't! We're not ready yet. Besides, nothing too bad can be happening in Asgard." Maggie had said. _

_"__You don't understand! Something terrible is happening!" _

_"__Settle down, Helena, you just need sleep." Finley sighed. _

_"__No! You must listen to me!" _

"Are you ready?" Jordan asked his cousin.

"Yes." Niel said, but the feeling didn't leave him. _Helena has never been wrong before. _

"Alright." They stood tall as Niel raised his sword towards the sky.

"HEIMDALL! PORTAL!" There was utter silence. Not even the wind stirred as they all stared at the sky expectantly, awaiting the Bifrost.

"Maybe... maybe you should try again." Maggie said nervously.

"HEIMDALL! PORTAL!" Niel screamed. With his voice dark clouds began to gather, but there was not even a hint of the Bifrost.

"Oh dear. O dear..." Helena breathed. "I'm always right! You know I'm always right!" She gripped Finley's sleeve.

"Settle down!" Fen gasped.

"HEIMDALL! PORTAL!" Nothing. Silence.

"Damn. That's just so... anti-climatic." Aspen frowned.

"Something's wrong." Niel whispered.

"I'm always right. I saw the weave. Something's wrong with Asgard. The true line of Kings has been overthrown." Helena whispered. "Someone has taken the throne."


	7. Chapter 6 Who is my Father

**For those of you still reading this, if there are any of you left, I'm sorry about not updating sooner. You guys deserve probably about five chapters now, so I'm gonna write some more tonight before I move on to "Where my Fathers Died". It's been so busy, with college and stuff, and I've been more focused on my other fanfic, AND Captain Hill Week is coming up on tumblr so I'm writing something for that as well. If you're on tumblr: follow me! mariahills-capsicle. **

**And, thanks for sticking around to read chapter six. Chapter seven *hopefully* coming soon. :)**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_Irina Yumiko Romanoff-Barton_

"Well this is just fabulous!"

"Think of this as an opportunity." Helena said.

"For what?!" Niel gasped. "Now we can't even go home!"

"To regroup, and figure things out. We have to work together to get back into Asgard. We can't just separate. Together we can do anything. We can find another way into Asgard."

"Like what?" Maggie frowned. She was leaning against the back wall, gripping her sword angrily. She wanted to go home. Irina could see it in her eyes. All of them did.

"So what are we going to do?" Irina asked. She looked over at Aspen and Noah expectantly, but the answer came from Adrian.

"The Odinsons are all experts on Asgard. Do any of you know another way in?"

"Are you crazy?" Finley glared. "There are no other ways into Asgard."

"That's not true." Jordan said with a sigh.

"What?!" Maddie said.

"There are plenty of other ways into Asgard. You've just got to know where they are. I believe there is one here on Midgard, but I never knew where it was. Dad never showed me. He said it would be too dangerous for me to be wandering back and forth between the realms as often as he knew I would if I found that entrance." Jordan said.

"Uncle Loki showed you secret passageways but not me? Unfare." Niel growled.

"They're totally useless." Jordan shrugged.

"The tablets tell of a way into the realm above the realms... maybe if we finish translating them we can use the same method to get into Asgard." Emma said.

"There is no way for us to complete the translation properly without help from Asgardians." Helena said.

_"_I have an idea. What if I made a Bifrost here on earth?" Aspen said.

"Here? How?" Kate asked.

"Well, dad and Uncle Bruce and Aunt Jane had plenty of notes about the Bifrost I might be able to replicate it."

"That sounds dangerous." Adrian glared. "I wouldn't suggest it. We know next to nothing about Asgardian technology."

"Also, if you make it wrong, it could destroy whole worlds." Maggie said. "That's why dad was separated from mom for so long. Because of Loki's desire to prove himself my dad had to break the bridge which Uncle Loki was using to destroy Jotunheim... you know, before he was good."

"Oh..." Aspen frowned. "I could totally still do it."

"Lets not risk it. I'm sure there are other ways to get there." Jordan sighed. Aspen huffed, but agreed. Irina's eyes found Noah's blue ones as he smiled up at her from where he sat on the sofa, and she felt butterflies flitting around in her stomach. Naomi caught the look of genuine caring and leaned against the oldest Rogers boy, whispering something that made him laugh. Irina narrowed her eyes at the Barnes girl, but turned away before Noah could look back at her.

"So what are we going to do then?" Adrian asked.

"I for one want to find out where Danny disappeared to." Elsa whispered. She harbored concern for her brother in her deep brown eyes.

"That's a good point." Essie frowned, "He's too far away for me to find him with my head..."

"Alright, so who's on that then?" Noah asked.

"Elsa and I." Eric said.

"I'll help." Essie put in.

"Me too." Irina said.

"And the rest of us?" Jordan asked.

"We need to contact James. I want to see if we can still contact Asgard." Aspen said.

"That's a good idea. Maybe Sif and the Warriors three are listening." Maggie whispered.

* * *

_Ryker No-one_

Ryker moved quickly and quietly through the halls of the Realm above the Realms. Tyr had laid siege on Asgard and taken it with ease. For who could challenge the power of Tyr the god of war? But the question that was with Ryker at all times was "Who am I?" He wandered down to the prison cells where he had to complete his task of fixing Prison Cell Six's door. The very first row of prison cells Tyr had created especially for the Avengers. Ryker had never been allowed in there, but now he was commanded to go and fix one of the cells. It seemed odd that Tyr would command him to do this now, when before he demanded that Ryker not go near that place. _"The Avengers are very dangerous. If one happened to get out you would not stand a chance against them." _

Ryker walked down the row of cells, examining each of Earth's mightiest heroes: The Captain, Thor, Loki, and so on. Door six was bird-brain's cell, about half-way down the hall. Ryker pulled out his tools and slowly began fixing it up. It was an easy, and fast job and he was done very quickly. Ryker packed up his things and was ready to leave the prison when he caught sight of a familiar face. Of course he had seen Tony Stark's face all over posters and TV on Midgard, but for some reason there was something different about seeing the billionaire up close. Ryker set down his tool box and came up to the cell of the old man. He was smiling, his brown eyes staring off into space. His gray hair had obviously once been a dark brown. Ryker wondered what he was dreaming about. All the prisoners were in a dreaming state- thanks to Sonja's tricks. Ryker was entranced by this man. He had no idea why but for some reason he could not tear his gaze away from Stark's smiling face. There was something about him. _Was this why Tyr didn't want me to come down here? _

"Artie." Ryker spun around.

"Mother."

"This is fitting." She smiled, looking down at where Stark sat. Then she looked up at her son. "You look so much like him."

"Who?"

"Your father, Arthur." She said softly.

"Mother..." Ryker said, looking over to where Stark sat once more before turning his attention back to the midgardian woman. "Who _is _my father?"

* * *

_Daniel Bruce Banner_

"That was fantastic!" Pietro gasped. He looked up at the control balcony where Sam was watching through the windows and gave him a thumbs up. "You run pretty fast." He grinned, looking over at Danny who was panting.

"I can run faster than you, old man." Danny snorted.

"We'll see about that." Pietro's thick accented voice was all that was left of him as he bolted off in a blur. _Damn. _Danny shot after him. _I'll catch him anyways. _He thought. "You must train the athlete before he's strong enough to compete in the Olympics." Pietro called.

"I don't think they usually accept grandpas in the Olympics." Danny shouted after him. Pietro slowed to a halt, groaning.

"There was a time when that title belonged to only one man." He said with a sigh. "Your Uncle Steve. It most certainly does not belong to me." Then he noticed that Danny wasn't stopping. "You can stop running now, Danny." He said.

"I- I can't." Danny gasped. He couldn't slow down. He felt like a child on a sugar high, rushing from one end of the room to the next, all across the walls, and past Sam on the balcony. Sam didn't seem worried at all. Everything was moving in slow motion, but Pietro sped up and called out to him.

"Danny, I need you to relax. Reel it in. Breathe! Just press pause." Danny breathed in deeply and began pulling in his power. He felt the gamma radiation in his chest and let it rest there, yanking in more and more, and breathing in more deeply until at last he'd slowed down. He held his energy and power within his body. It hurt, but at least he had it under control.

"Great, great job." Pietro grinned, patting him on his shoulder. Suddenly, an aching pain hit him right in the chest.

_"__Pietro!" _Scott's voice rang over the intercom in the room. _"His heart rate is at a disastrous elevation. He's pulling the gamma energy into his heart! He's going into cardiac arrest." _

"Danny!" Pietro gasped. "That's not what I meant by 'reel it in'." Danny groaned, clutching his heart, dizzy. Things within were moving on his energy-far too fast. He was going to burn out his heart if it didn't stop... if he couldn't... everything slowly, and painfully faded away into darkness.


	8. Chapter 7 The Verdict

**Hey, everyone!  
**

**I'm glad some of you are still reading this! :) **

**Anyways, here's chapter seven. You're almost caught up with 'Where my Fathers Died'. **

**There's a lot of musical stuff in this chapter, so sorry about that if you don't know much about it. I wasn't sure how to describe key signatures for people who don't know what they are. It's really rather hard to explain, I suppose I should know since it's kind of my job to know... but... this is what I came up with. Anyways! I hope it's not too confusing. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_Kathryn Maria Rogers_

Kate smiled when she entered the dining room area of their new SHIELD-based Avengers facility. Tea was on her mind as everyone was sort of in a slow part of their investigation. Eric and Elsa were trying to track where Danny went after the battle with Tyr, and Aspen had contacted James Barnes and now they were waiting to hear back from them if they received any reply from Asgard. She stepped into the kitchen, turned on the stove and filled the kettle. Then turned around, waiting for the pot to whistle. She caught sight of the huge grand piano that Fury had found for Eric, almost as sort of a bribe to get them to live here. She stepped over towards it, on the other side of the large table and sat on the bench. She carefully tapped a key, and a soft, high note was played.

She had seen Eric play. To him the music, whether in his head or on paper, was almost like English. It spoke to him. He could listen to a note and he knew what it was trying to say. She heard that note and all it was was a note, pretty and simple. It's language was not one that Katie knew. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Eric himself, standing in the doorway. He was smiling gently, his arms crossed, his dark thick hair combed as neatly as his curls would allow.

"You look very nice sitting there." He said. She felt the blush on her cheeks, and stood up quickly.

"I was just... it makes such nice sounds." She said. "Though I really don't know what they mean besides knowing that it's music."

"Come here." Eric sat on the bench and she sat next to him, barely any room left between them. "In music we have these things called key signatures." He said. "I guess the best way to describe them would be... they change the tone the music is played in. That's not technically what it means, but that's an easier way to understand. So I could play a song in C Major. This is the C Major scale." His fingers danced across the keyboard. "Or D Major." Again he played, and it sounded the same, but different. It had the same pattern, but with different sounds.

"Can you play any song you want in any key?" Katie asked.

"Technically, yes, but songs are usually given a key that's easiest for them to be played or sung in. Do you want to learn a song?" He asked her.

"Really?" She looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

"First you're going to learn the C Major scale." He warned.

"Okay."

"Hold your hand like this." He gently lay her right hand fingers on the first five keys of the C Major scale. "Now you're just going to play all the white keys up until the next C. That's eight keys."

"I don't have enough fingers." She said, knowing there was a trick. He laughed.

"I'll show you, just follow me." He put his own right hand on the C below the one she was on. "Now play. One... Two... Three... thumb under-"

"Thumb under?" Katie asked. He showed her how to tuck her thumb under her middle finger to play the next note. Then they finished the scale on their pinky fingers. After practicing a few times Katie turned to her friend.

"Will you show me the song now?" She asked. "I've learned the scale." He grinned, and reached his arm around her shoulders and placed her hand at the top of the scale.

"You just have to play the scale backwards to hear the song." Katie eagerly began, but heard nothing impressive about the scale being played backwards. She looked up, disappointed. "Not like that. You've got to hold out a couple different notes- the 1st, 4th, 6th, and 7th." She slowly followed his directions as he helped her along, and when she finished she instantly recognized the song.

"Joy to the World." She gasped.

"Yes. That's one of the first ones my mother taught me." His eyes filled with sadness at the memory. She leaned on him slightly.

"Will you play it with me?" She asked, hoping to cheer him up.

"Of course!" He grinned. "Lets go over it again!"

* * *

_Emma Danielle Everett_

She collapsed into the front seat of her car after an exhausting shopping trip. She had been out of groceries for weeks now- always eating over at the new Avengers Facility with Alexei and the others. It was past time to get her own food. At last she had done it but it had taken all day, and on top of that she had stopped in the women's section for clothing. She pulled on her seatbelt after breathing in and out consciously for a moment. She was just about to start her car when an alarm went off on her phone. _Damn, what am I forgetting now? _She grabbed her phone and looked at the name of the alarm. _Doctor's appointment. Tonight? Why so late? _

She had totally forgotten about this appointment. She shoved her phone into her purse and started her car, intent on taking a shower before having to leave for this appointment. Suddenly her phone beeped, indicating that she had received a text. She yanked it out of her purse.

_**Alexei**_

_R we still on for tonight? _

_What? Oh right! I invited him over for dinner. Dammit. Everything has to be ruined. _

_**Emma**_

_srry, I have an appointment I totally forgot about. _

_Can we reschedule? _

_**Alexei**_

_What's going on? R u alright? _

_**Emma**_

_I'm fine, just forgot about it. made it ages ago._

_But cant cancel on it now, so we'll have to reschedule._

_**Alexei**_

_R u sure you're alright. U have been acting strange lately. _

_**Emma**_

_I'm fine. C u tomorrow?_

_**Alexei**_

_yup, I love u. _

_**Emma**_

_3 u_

He was suspicious, she knew, but she wanted to wait until after this appointment to tell him. It was important that she made very sure that this new situation in her life wasn't going anywhere any time soon. It was better to know for sure than to tell someone and look like a liar.

* * *

_Ryker No-One_

"Teo! What are you doing down here?" Tyr appeared in the doorway out of no where. He looked furious. Ryker groaned inwardly. His mother had been so close to telling him, and now it was all ruined.

"I'm sorry, Tyr." Teo gasped. "I was just checking on Artie- Ryker, You know I meant Ryker."

"Leave us, woman!" Tyr bellowed. The moment Teo left the room, shivering in fear, Tyr turned to Ryker. "You. Did you finish the door?"

"Yes, lord." Ryker nodded.

"Good, I want you to go to Midgard."

"Midgard? Why?"

"I need you to break into the organization called SHIELD and find me some files on their precious computers."

"What sort of files?" Ryker asked, already thinking about the files he might be able to find on his mother. If Ryker was born on earth and there was a birth certificate to prove it than there would be files about Teo in SHIELD's database. Ryker knew SHIELD's database was enormous.

"Well, we have already established that the Avengers' children are threats."

"Yes." Ryker nodded.

"We know a great many things about the Avengers- their fears, their dreams, their hopes, their loves... but we know nothing about the children. I want you to hack into SHIELD's database and find out everything you can about them."

"Of course. When do I leave?" Ryker questioned.

"Now, son. You leave now."

* * *

It wasn't very long until Ryker was on the ground of Midgard again. It felt like he was back home, it made him smile. _It's such a strange thought to think that I was born here. That my father is midgardian as well. _He was a pure-blood midgardian, when not long ago he believed he was part asgardian. It was easy to get into SHIELD with the new asgardian technology they had retrieved from Odin's vaults. From there he hacked the computers with ease. His mother always encouraged his love of technology, though Tyr never understood it at least he found it useful.

For a moment Ryker actually thought about doing Tyr's bidding, but decided to go with his desires first rather than his duty. He quickly searched his mother's name. Of course there were regular files like his own- her birth certificate, her high school diploma and so on. But there was one that caught his attention- a folder of SHIELD files. He opened it and noticed one labeled "TRANSFER".

There were many things redacted in the file, but one thing was very clear: his mother had once worked for SHIELD and was transferred to Paris from New York not too long before he was born. That had to mean his father lived in New York, but why had she left? Ryker began to grow angry as he looked at the rest of the files and more and more seemed to be redacted. There was no way for him to learn what had happened in New York except from the mouth of the woman herself: Theodora Erikson.

* * *

_Daniel Bruce Banner_

He came to slowly, in a small hospital-like room. Groaning, he looked around. Things were blurry at first but in only a moment he recognized Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, and Pietro Maximoff.

"Hey, kid." Sam grinned. "You gave us quite a scare back there."

"You directed your gamma energy to your heart so that it was beating far too fast." Scott explained.

"You had a heart attack, Dan. Are you feeling alright now?" Sam asked.

"Storm had to bring you back from the dead." Pietro said. "Are you alright?"

"I... I feel fine." Danny nodded.

"Good, because we're here to give you the verdict." Scott said.

"Alright." Danny was ready to hear the worst.

"You were fantastic." Pietro said, happily.

"What?" Danny frowned.

"You have fantastic control over your gamma levels, Danny, you're just too terrified to admit that to yourself. Just like your brother and sister it comes naturally. What you need to do is learn how to not fear your powers. It's part of you." Scott said.

"What Lang said." Pietro nodded. "I'm going to teach you not to be afraid of running really fast if your promise never to direct your gamma rays at your heart ever again."

"Yes, sir." Danny grinned.

"Great!"

"Alright, we start tomorrow!"


	9. Authors Note

Hi, guys!

So, as you can see, I haven't done much with this story in a long time.

I apologize, but my brain moves in mysterious ways. :)

Right now my focus is really on Where My Fathers Died- which is really my _better_ fanfiction.

I think I'm going to focus really closely on my AUs, which includes that story ^ and another one that I've had in my head since the beginning.

So basically, what I'm trying to say is that I'm placing this on hold for sometime, possibly and most likely forever.

I'm not sure I have any reasoning for you all except for what I've stated above. And this really isn't the best of my fanfics. (Also! It's been stretched out a little too thin).

I do have the whole plan of the ending of this thing worked out all ready, so if you want to know what I had planned for then go ahead and leave a review asking for it and I'll PM you. I know some people probably don't really care.

At any rate! Read "Where My Fathers Died" because it's a thousand percent better! :D And just look our for my new story, which will be coming soon!

Thank you all for your patience and understanding.

-randomblueboots


End file.
